The Party
by Fammi Capire
Summary: Hermione is invited over by some of her best friends for her 25th birthday party. Contrary to her wishes, they did get her a present, a surprise that even she would have never guessed.


_Disclaimer- I do not own any of this. Tis the property of the illustrious JK Rowling._

My friends had invited me out for my birthday. I had asked them to do nothing too special, just dinner or something simple like that. I felt that there was really no reason to celebrate the addition of another year onto the amount of time that I had spent on the planet, wishing I was not here. And _NO_ gifts would be included. That was one of my main points to this agreement.

Thankfully, they had all agreed to not do anything extravagant. And just gave me a time, date, address to show up to, and simple instructions on what to wear.. And so I found myself, at one of my friend's houses, wearing one of my favorite dresses (a teal number which draped over one shoulder and faded to black as it went down the skirt) and flats, walking through the foyer into the livingroom.

I walked into the dark room, and stood for a moment trying to figure out what was going on. The light closest to me dimly lit to show one of my closest friends, Harry Potter, the one and only Boy Who Lived.

"Well, you're here now," He started, "And we know that you asked us to not get you any gifts and to make this as simple as possible, but you should know us better than that by now." I groaned, and tried to look around the room. There being no lights, I obviously still saw nothing.

"So we put this together... And we hope that you do not kill us for it, because we've seen you angry and, trust me, none of us want to be on the receiving end of that nightmare." I chuckled with the other people in the room. "Bring out the cake!"

From the other side of the living room (there was a door to the kitchen there) came another one of my friends, Luna Lovegood, a young woman who had a penchant for making the most elaborate, elegant, and tasty cakes any of us had ever tasted and had recently married Draco Malfoy in a simple wedding that went against all the standards of a Malfoy celebration and had undoubtedly had caused Lucius Malfoy to turn over in his grave. The walked over to the coffee table and gently set it down, the 25 candles placed on it reflecting a warm glow on her face.

I went over to her and hugged her before kneeling down next to the coffee table and taking a deep breath to blow out the candles. The second all of them were out, the lights turned on.

To my surprise, there was actually nobody else in the room that I knew. My friends had all snuck out in the dark. There was only one other soul in the room with me. The first thing I saw were his immaculately polished black boots. I looked further up, black socks, black pants, black shirt. That scent... Musky, with a hint of all spice.

_ Holy Shite..._ It could not be.

I heard myself gasp, and quickly looked up at the tall man who was still sitting on the sofa. In that instant, though he was still looking down at me, he stood up and offered me his hand so I could stand as well. The second I was up, his arms were around me and his lips were on mine. It took me a few moments to register what was going on, but once I did, I began to gently kiss him back.

All the memories that we shared together were suddenly rekindled, and I felt a huge wave of happiness that I had not felt for a long time come crashing down on me.

"You. Left. That. Morning." He said to me in between passionate kisses down my neck, in his woody timbre tenor voice that I had loved (and still did love) so very much. "Why?"

I groaned and reached up to stroke his cheek, he was very tall, substantially taller than I was. "As much as I didn't want to, I did because... Well, I did not want to get hurt." I kissed him again. "I was running away from myself."

"I have been looking for you for years." He was gazing into my eyes now, "You haunted my dreams. I felt like I had known you for eternity. I finally had somebody who I could talk to as an equal, that treated me like an equal." He gently kissed my forehead. "I have never gotten settled because I wanted to see if the feeling of true love is real, and now that I know it is, I never want to leave you."

"Then don't." I wrapped my arms around him again.

"Hermione Jean Granger, will you marry me and stay with me forever?"

"Yes, Severus, forever and _always._"

_A/N: Just a little fluff that I dreamed up the other day, in between acts of the show I'm in. *Le sigh.*_

_Anywho, reviews are **always **welcomed and appreciated. (See what I did there? Yeah. Ehehehehe.) Even if they are critical. I love getting criticism on my writing, it helps make me a better writer. _


End file.
